The Wedding
by LOV3theARTS
Summary: "Here we are. Dudley, I welcome you to the Burrow!" Dudley is invited to go to Harry and Ginny's wedding.
1. The Wedding

The Wedding

* * *

The lacy curtains framing the open window rustles slightly to the summer breeze as it travels into kitchen where a family of four sit at a round table, enjoying breakfast. The Dursley family of 50 Stroud Green Road lazily pick at the last of their grapefruit and cereal while listening to the forecaster on the little television in the corner.

"It is a beautiful day, and is sure to remain so as the temperatures continue, unchanged, in the Low 60s and High 70's. So, get out your summer gear as..."

Dudley Dursley looks over at his wife who begins to pick up the children's plates, Callie and Vernon, both two years of age, the latter named after his Grandpa Vernon. Dudley gets up to help, his slightly protruding stomach brushing the side of the table, and picks up the half-empty cups of orange juice. He carries them over to the sink, when suddenly, there is a crash and a shriek.

Bethany Dursley stands shocked, with glass surrounding her feet, as a brown tawny owl carrying an envelope swoops in through the window and perches itself on the table, next to the toast.

Dudley is instantly reminded of his cousin, whom he has not spoken to in over five years. He rushes over to the owl, hesitates, and takes the letter from the owl. The owl looks up at him expectantly.

Dudley holds out a piece of toast for the large bird, who looks at it, head cocked to the side. The owl snatches the bread out of Dudley's hand and begins to peck at it.

Dudley carefully unfolds the letter, his wife watching with a flabbergasted expression at the scene, he reads the contents:

_You have been cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Harry James Potter_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_We hope you will be able to make it to this exciting day as we reach this milestone in our lives. Please send reply with our owl._

Inside the envelope was another letter, from Harry.

_Dudley -_

_I really hope you can make it. It would mean a lot. Your family is more than welcome to come._

_- Harry_

Dudley looks up from the letter and at his family. His children were reaching out towards the owl, thinking it was just another one of their plush toys, while his wife was looking at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"How do you feel about attending a wedding?"

* * *

His wife did not want to go.

"How do we know this is real? What is going on? Who's Harry?"

So, he told her the story. Everything. As he got more and more into detail, her eyebrows traveled farther and farther up her forehead, until they almost met her hairline.

She snorted. "Wizards? What are you on about? Maybe those green peppers in your omelette were past their prime..."

He continued to fasten his tie securely around his neck, and observed his suit, wondering if he was going to stick out. He remembered those strange cloaks that the red-haired people wore. The- the Weasley's. Yes, Harry was marrying one of them.

Dudley made his way downstairs, his wife following him, and heard a sharp knock on the door. Dudley stopped, looked down at the twins who were playing with their blocks, and made his way over to the front door.

He opened it, revealing that older red-haired man, the one who shrunk his tongue back to it's normal size when Dudley mistakenly ate some candies one of the red-haired boys dropped. The man was positively beaming, his jolly purple robes sparkling in the sunlight.

Behind Dudley, his wife stared at the man, thinking the day could not get any stranger than it already was.

The man held out his hand and asked, "Dudley, correct? Harry's cousin?"

Dudley shook it and smiled. "That's correct sir. I'm afraid I've forgotten your name."

The man waved it away, "Weasley, Arthur Weasley."

Dudley let him in and watched as the man stared at the telephone on the table near the door.

"And this'll be one of those teler-phonoes, correct?" Arthur said, tapping the phone with his pointer finger.

"You're yanking my leg, aren't you sir? You have to know what a telephone is..." Bethany said from the doorway to the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence. Dudley cleared his throat and introduced Bethany to Arthur.

"Oh yes! Harry told me that you had gotten married! He said he heard from your mother, Petunia..."

Dudley frowned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Mum and Harry have been in contact?"

Arthur looked at him. "Why, yes! He had found them when he first became an Auror, wanted to 'make things right,' as it were."

Dudley nodded, still not fully comprehending.

"Well," said Arthur, "We better be off, or Molly would have my wand if we weren't on time... our only daughter's wedding is today, you know. Ginny... lovely girl, lovely girl. You'll like her, Dudley, you will."

Bethany smiled at the older man and told him he could keep the telephone. They were going to throw it out and get a new one, the thing is so old. Arthur exclaimed excitedly and thanked her profusely.

The two men walked out of the door, Dudley kissed his wife on the cheek as a goodbye, and made their way down the street. "Now," said Arthur, "I'm guessing you've never taken a portkey, have you?"

Dudley shook his head, "No sir."

Arthur waved his hand, "Don't call me sir, dear man, call me Arthur, please... Now, you see this old jar on the street?" He pointed to the glass pot that stood next to a telephone pole. "Well, this is not just any ordinary jar, my good man. This is a jar that has been made into a portkey. A portkey can transfer someone from one point to another."

Dudley gaped at him, thinking the man had cracked.

Arthur smiled at him, telephone clutched in his hand. He glanced at his watched and said, "excellent, excellent. Right on time."

Arthur reached down and picked up the jar, handing it over at Dudley who took it hesitantly. Arthur touched it with his pointer finger, and the two stood like that for a few moments, Dudley wondering how strange they must look...

Suddenly, Dudley was wrenched out of his musings when a hook-like feeling that took him from his nasal and pulled suddenly came out of nowhere. Time and space warped around Dudley, who kept his eyes shut and jaw locked.

"Here we are. Dudley, I welcome you to the Burrow!"

Dudley stared up at the majestic white tent with gold trimmings. It looked strange standing next to the older, almost-going-to-fall-over home.

Arthur strode towards the house-like leaning tower of Pisa, and Dudley, who thought it imprudent to remain staring at the tent, hastened to follow him.

They opened the front door and walked through a kitchen that would make Dudley's mother faint. There were dishes cleaning themselves and an odd-looking clock in the corner. The sound of chickens clucking wafted in through the window, and a round-looking woman was adding the finishing touches to a very extravagant-looking cake.

She felt another's presence and glanced behind her at Arthur and Dudley.

"Ooh!" She put down her icing utensils and bustled over to Dudley. "You must be Dudley, Harry's cousin! Oh, I am so glad you were able to come. Harry and Ginny will be very pleased."

He smiled at the older woman whose warm countenance made it difficult not to. "It is nice to meet you, Mrs Weasley."

She beamed up at him.

"I was wondering if you knew where Harry was? I'd also like to meet Ginny, if convenient."

Molly nodded and took him by the hand, leading him up the stairs. They reached the second landing and she pointed down the hall. "He'll be in Ronald's room, the second door to the right."

He nodded and thanked her. He walked down and heard two men's voices.

"Stop fidgeting, Harry! I know you're nervous, and who can blame you? You're marrying my absolute lunatic of a sister...!" Dudley heard a _thud_, Dudley assumed Harry had punched Ronald in the arm, for he heard Ronald say, "Oi!"

"Shut up, Ron."

Dudley hesitated, then knocked on the door. There were footsteps, and the door was opened by a tall, red-haired man. He assumed that this was Ron.

"Er, hi. I'm- I'm Dudley."

Ron's mouth fell into a comical 'O', and opened the door wider, revealing a nervous looking Harry, readjusting his dress-robes.

"Dudley! You made it!" Harry bounded over to Dudley and held out his hand, Dudley shook it.

"Of course I did, scarface." Dudley grinned, calling Harry by his nickname.

Harry grinned back. "I'm glad you did, Big D." The two laughed, while Ron looked confused. A woman with bushy, brown hair walked in and stared at Dudley.

She opened her mouth, but Harry interrupted her, "Hermione, this is my cousin, Dudley." They shook hands and Dudley politely said, "pleased to meet you", surprising Harry.

Dudley looked back over at Harry and said, "Nervous? I remember I couldn't sit still on my wedding day to Bethany. Thought she'd run out on me." They laughed.

"I am a little nervous..." Harry replied.

Molly walked in and said, "Five minutes, Harry." Harry fidgeted and ran a hand through his hair, which made it stick up again. Molly tutted and glanced over at Dudley.

"Do you want to meet Ginny, Dudley?"

Dudley looked over at Harry and asked, "Would it be okay, mate?"

Harry shrugged. "Okay by me, 'sides it wouldn't matter if I did or didn't. Ginny's been bothering me about meeting you for the past decade..." He grinned at Dudley, who laughed.

"I promise I won't talk her out of it, or anything." Dudley joked.

Harry teasingly held up a threatening finger, "You better not, Big D."

"I'll try, scarface."

Dudley followed Molly out and the two went down to the second landing. Molly knocked on the door and said, "Ginny? Harry's cousin, Dudley, wants to meet you."

"Oh!" called a voice from inside the room. "Oh, let him in!"

Molly opened the door, patted him on the back and said, "I'm just going to check on Arthur, he brought this silly little contraption home when he went to collect you. I bet he's out in his shed poking at it."

Dudley grinned and walked in. A woman with bright red hair and a smiling face was all dressed in white. She was, Dudley noticed, very beautiful.

He held out his hand, which she disregarded when she hugged him. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Dudley! I'm Ginny."

She offered him a chair and sat across from him.

He took in his surroundings and pointed at a strange-looking poster. "Who are they?"

She looked up at where he was pointing, she laughed, "Oh, they're my favorite band. They're called the Weird Sisters. I'm guessing you've never heard of them..."

He shook his head, eyes wide as he watched three girls wearing too much black rocking out in the moving poster. However, it did not make any sound.

He looked back down at the redhead and asked, "Nervous?"

She shrugged. "Not really..."

He laughed. "Well, Harry's in the other room thinking you're going to run out on him or something."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh Merlin! He is so pessimistic."

Molly bustled in and said with a serene smile, "Ginny. It's time."

Ginny took a steadying breath, stood up and gathered her dress. She winked at Dudley and said, "We made sure you had a spot up front."

Dudley left the room and hurried down to the tent.

* * *

The ceremony was one of the most interesting ones Dudley had ever seen. Granted, he'd only been to a few weddings, but Dudley was sure the one he had just witnessed was one of the strangest and most beautiful weddings he had ever attended.

Ginny was radiant and Harry was beaming. Both had an air of complete and utter joy that seemed to emit and spread to the rest of the crowd, Dudley included.

At the reception, one of the Weasley's, (who Dudley later found out to be named George), pressed a bottle into Dudley's hand. "Firewhisky," George said with a wink and a smirk which led Dudley to feel slightly unnerved. Dudley took a small, hesitant sip from the bottle then sputtered. Dudley looked around and put the bottle down on the table and left it there, swearing to himself that he would never touch that stuff again.

Dudley wandered among the many guests and stopped at a number of groups listening in to conversations.

He stopped at one group where a squat man who resembled a walrus was currently entertaining everyone with praises of both the bride and groom.

"... Ginny plays chaser for the Holy Head Harpies, all thanks to me of course! If I hadn't introduced her to Gwenog Jones some few years ago at one of my little Slug Club parties, it never would have happened, mark my words! And Harry, oh Harry was just one of my favorite pupils! Smart as a whip in my potions class, he was! Next to be Head of the Aurors!" The man had one of his hands on his protruding stomach and laughed in jollity.

"Er, excuse- excuse me, sir?" Interrupted Dudley. "What d'you mean by, er, Slug Club?"

The man's eyes flashed over at Dudley and exclaimed, "I am sorry, m'boy!" He stuck out one of his chubby hands and Dudley met his with his own. They shook and introduced themselves.

"Call me Slughorn! I'm Harry and Ginny's former Potions master from Hogwarts, and you are?"

Dudley cleared his throat, "Er, I'm- I'm Dudley. Harry's cousin."

Slughorn clapped a hand on Dudley's back and said, "well, welcome m'boy! You must be a muggle, eh? Are you Lily's sister's son? "

Dudley nodded, remembering that his deceased aunt had been named Lily.

"Well, let me introduce you!' He pointed over at a strict looking woman wearing green robes. "That's Professor McGonagall, she taught Harry and GInny in Transfiguration..." he continued to point out people and give their names; names which Dudley soon forgot.

Dudley became acquainted with a few others, including most of the Weasley's, whom he had become particularly fond of. To his astonishment, Dudley learned that Charlie was a dragon trainer and spent the rest of the night asking questions and getting fascinating answers.

When the light emitting from the hovering lanterns soon became brighter, people began to leave and Dudley was surprised to find himself sorry that it was over. He wove between tables and people and located Harry, who he clapped on the back and congratulated one last time.

"... and feel free to come over one night for dinner with your lovely wife to meet mine." Dudley said.

Harry smiled and said he and Ginny would love to.


	2. The Dinner

Chapter Two: The Dinner

* * *

Bethany hadn't left the kitchen for the last three hours.

Bustling from counter to stove, throwing freshly cut-up herbs into a pan, and tossing salads left and right kept her quite occupied. The twins sat at her feet banging on pots with spatulas in their diapers, happily adding to the chaos.

It was at this time that Dudley chose to walk in, wondering what in the world was causing this commotion. Seeing Bethany's obvious distress, Dudley asked whatever was the matter?

"Oh, I just don't know if they'll like roast beef! These are _wizards_! They have magic at their disposal, so I'm sure they're used to fine dining!" She fretted.

Realization suddenly dawned on him, "Oh, I see! Pet, don't worry about it! It's only Harry and his family. We shouldn't feel the need to impress, he's my cousin! Are you making the treacle tart?"

She nodded helplessly.

"Then you're in the clear! Harry's a sucker for good treacle tart, and yours has won awards at the last few neighborhood picnics. Don't you worry, ducky." He gave a peck on the cheek and headed into the dining room to set the table for their guests. After he finished placing the nice silver wear they received as a wedding gift at each place setting, he scooped up the twins and carried them upstairs to dress them.

***

Bethany was just adding the finishing touches to the potatoes when she heard a knock on the door. Whipping off her apron and throwing it onto the counter, she hurried to answer the door. Dudley met her in the hallway and the both of them welcomed their guests into their home.

Both Harry and Ginny ditched the wizard robes and opted for simpler, more muggle-like clothing which Dudley was thankful for. After sharing a manly, half hug with Dudley, Harry kissed his wife on the cheek and handed her a bottle of wine. "Elf-made," Ginny winked to a confused Bethany.

The usual greetings were shared as they headed into the living room to try this mysterious elf-made wine. After a few sips, Bethany and Dudley were both very appreciative of it.

Clapping together his hands, Dudley asked how the honeymoon went.

"Oh, it was wonderful, Dudley! We went to a secluded area in France where we drank wine, ate great food and just had a lovely time. You two would have loved it!" Ginny gushed.

"That sounds just perfect, I bet the weather was beautiful," Bethany chimed in. After a while, little Callie waddled in from the playroom with Vernon following. Vernon scooped up Callie and introduced the twins to Ginny and Harry.

"Callie, Vernon, this is your Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny, won't you go give them a hug?" He said.

Harry was quite touched that Dudley would introduce his kids to him as thus. Ginny gave his hand a discrete squeeze before she picked up Vernon.

"They're wonderful, Vernon, Beth. Absolute angels." Ginny said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they're alright when they're sleeping, I suppose," Bethany said, playfully eyeing her children suspiciously. The others laughed.

"Are you two planning on building a family any time soon?" Dudley asked, winking.

"Not until Ginny retires from the Harpies," said Harry.

Dudley frowned in confusion and Bethany asked, "The Harpies? I don't understand."

Ginny filled them in on Quidditch and what position she played.

"Is this on a professional level?" Vernon asked, impressed.

"Well, I wouldn't say exactly-" Ginny began, blushing.

"Yes, it is. Ginny is just too modest to admit it," Harry interrupted. "She's brilliant. You guys should come out and see a game."

Dudley and Bethany concluded that they would love to.

***

Soon, it was time to eat. They all settled down in to their respective seats and dug in.

"Bethany, this is delicious! My mum makes a pretty good treacle tart, but doesn't ever compare to this! Don't you agree, Harry?" Ginny said, looking to her husband.

"Definitely. And Ginny knows how rarely I find her mum's food second to someone else's."

"Well, thank you, I'm flattered. Now, Harry explain to me what it is exactly you do, career-wise." Bethany questioned.

Harry took a sip of wine and explained, "I'm kind of like a policeman, I'spose. Except instead of catching thieves, or impostors of sorts, I try and get the kind of people who have been corrupted by magic... People whose power has gotten the best of them. I can't really explain it farther than that."

"That sounds fascinating!" Bethany said.

"And what about you, Dudley? What is it that you do?" Ginny asked, curious.

"Same line of work as my dad. Drills." He laughed, rolling his eyes. "It's a glamorous job," he joked.

Bethany swatted his arm and said, "He's being modest- he's next in line as CEO."

Ginny and Harry looked confused at this word.

"It means he's going to be in charge, of sorts." Bethany quickly explained.

"Oh! That great, Big D!" Harry congratulated.

Bethany began to collect the plates, Ginny helped despite Bethany's protests, and the two carried the dirty dishes to the kitchen. Ginny slyly got out her wand, and asked Bethany's permission for her to _help_, she winked. Bethany gave a chuckle of excitement and nodded.

Ginny mumbled an incantation that Bethany didn't catch and suddenly the dishes were cleaning themselves. Ginny waved the wand with a flourish and they began to stack themselves next to the sink.

"My mum taught me that one soon after Harry and I married." Ginny said as she put her wand back into her pocket. "Said I would need it soon enough. I hate admitting when she's right." The two women shared a laugh.

"I hate it when my mum's right, too." Bethany agreed. Suddenly, she was reminded of something. She held up a finger, motioning to wait for a moment. Ginny gave a nod, not quite comprehending.

Bethany jogged out of the room and returned less than minute later with an old muggle portable radio. She handed it to Ginny who received it with a baffled "thank you".

Bethany laughed. "It's not for you, it's for your father. He was so excited to get that old telephone last time he was here, thought you could give that to him for me. We have no use for it anymore."

Ginny laughed, "he'll be very happy with it. I think you just gave him the best present he could ever ask for. I'm kind of jealous," Ginny joked. They giggled and returned to the dining room.

***

The night soon came to a close, and they parted after they hugs and kisses necessary for every parting of good friends. The Potters' walked to the end of the road, hand in hand, before disapparating, while the Dursley's checked on the children, who were sleeping soundly, before going to bed themselves.

It was a magical night, as is every night when the Potters' are involved, and both Bethany and Dudley couldn't wait to see them again.


	3. The Game

The Game

* * *

A green and gold blur streaked past, baffling Dudley who sat high up in the stands with Harry and Bethany. Harry pointed out Ginny whose bright red hair made her easy to spot. Her green robes glittered majestically and embezzled across her back was her last name proudly displayed in gold letters, "Potter".

Bethany clapped excitedly and yelled out Ginny's name in support as she rushed ahead towards the quidditch post, quaffle clutched tightly against her chest. Harry whistled as Ginny scored yet another goal, igniting thousands of people to stand up and cheer enthusiastically. As she played at full speed, Harry was teaching Dudley and Bethany the rules of the game, pointing out various objects and describing their use. Ginny's brother, Ron, was sitting on Dudley's other side and was hollering out happily as Ginny swept past them.

A deafening crack boomed across the stadium. One of the beaters from the Kenmare Kestrels team pounded his bat off of a bludger and aimed it straight for Ginny. Harry stopped in his tracks, and watched in horror as the bludger hit Ginny in the stomach. The blow caused Ginny to be knocked off her broom and was sent in a spiral down towards the cold, hard ground. Bethany screamed out and Dudley had his hand to his mouth but then was comforted slightly when they saw some officials on brooms magically catch her within yards from the grassy surface.

Dudley saw a terror-stricken Harry get up, hand on his chest, and run down the stairs towards the exit. While passing the Dursley's he quickly murmured that he'd be right back. They turned their attention to the ground, as the game healers placed Ginny on a levitating stretcher, and only moments later, saw Harry's black mop of hair running towards them.

"... And the Harpies lose a valuable player as Potter has been pulled out of the game." said the announcer.

The game continued overhead while Ginny was steered towards the sidelines. Dudley and Bethany glanced at one another, not quite sure what to do. Ron patted Dudley on the back and said "No worries, he always overreacts. She's fine; it's happened plenty of times before. It's a dangerous sport, Quidditch."

Not quite comforted, Dudley still kept watch on the happenings below, and was soon relieved when he saw Ginny tentatively get off the stretcher, supported by Harry. Minutes later, Harry returned. His cheeks were flushed in anger, and Dudley overheard him mutter to Ron as he passed something about Ginny being "your absolutely daft sister."

Dudley soon found out why. Ginny made her entrance once more on the pitch, and launched off from the ground in one quick, swift motion, one arm wrapped around her waist. Every now and then, Dudley could see her grimace in pain, but admired her for her stubborn will... a trait Harry obviously didn't appreciate as much as Dudley did for he could be seen shaking his head in disbelief every time Ginny scored a goal.

"Potter is back in the game going strong! There was conflict over whether she was fit enough to play again, but regardless of injury here she is!" The crowd cheered as Ginny did yet another victory lap, one fist pumping in the air, the other hand clutching her side.

Harry tittered nervously while Ron leaned against the railing shouting, "Brilliant! Bloody brilliant!"

Harry finally breathed out a great sigh of relief when it was finally heard overhead, "THE HARPIES SEEKER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! BURBERRY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THE HARPIES WIN 690 to 480!"

While Ginny and her team did multiple victory laps, Dudley and Bethany followed Harry and Ron down to the pitch where Ginny bombarded them with excited hugs. "You're mad. Completely off your rocker." Harry said as Ginny embraced him happily.

"So it's a little bruised, what's the big deal?" Ginny asked.

Harry stared at her incredulously. "A little bruised? You broke a rib!"

She waved him off and said, "I'll get it fixed up in a moment, keep your knickers on."

In hopes of avoiding conflict, Bethany broke in and squealed her congratulations to Ginny who happily responded in the same manner. The two women walked ahead of the group, Ginny slightly leaning on Bethany in support, towards the healers tent.

Harry looked at Dudley in a "I give up" manner who smiled back. "She's fine. You magic folk can fix that up, right?"

He nodded but looked up resignedly and replied, "Yeah, I s'pose. Only, the thing is she played with a broken rib. Was too stubborn not to get it fixed right then because 'it would take too long' and she 'needed to get back to the game'... Ah, well. Everything is fine now, huh?"

Ron stuffed some crisps into his mouth and said, "'Oo worry 'oo mush, 'Arry. 'E's fiiine."

Ginny's rib was healed quickly after a few incantations by the healer on the clock, who tsk'd at Ginny when she found out that she'd played with a broken rib. "Could've done much more damage if you weren't so lucky, young lady," she said, Harry nodding along behind her. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and replied sweetly to the older woman, "You're right. Thanks so much, misses."

The group trooped out and delegated where they could eat for a celebratory lunch.

"Mum would kill us if we didn't head back to the Burrow soon. She's been nagging us to bring you lot around," Ron said, pointing at Bethany and Dudley. Bethany glanced down at her watch and said nervously, "Well, we told the babysitter that we'd be back around a half hour ago..."

Ginny piped up, "That's no problem. We could swing by and pick up little Vernon and Callie. I've been itching the see the little tykes."

The two parents glanced at one another in silent affirmation. "That would be lovely," Bethany said.

"Brilliant! You'll meet Hermione. We harassed her to come along, but she detests Quidditch." Ron added, clapping Dudley on the back who replied awestricken, "Why ever not? It's incredible..."

"My thoughts exactly!"

* * *

"And these planes, how do such flimsy little wings hold up so many muggles?" asked an amazed Mr. Weasley, who had spent the better half of the last hour interrogating Bethany and Dudley on the many happenings of muggle technology.

"Well," Bethany began. As she struggled with explaining the exact aerodynamic functions of an airplane, Ginny leaned over to Dudley and said, "I'm so sorry, he adores anything to do with muggles."

Dudley shook his head, "It's fine. Bethany studied as an engineer, she likes to talk of these things."

Ron looked at him, baffled. "A what? An enginoo? What the bloody hell is that?"

Hermione jabbed him in the side with her elbow and scolded, "Ron!"

Dudley laughed and replied, "Oh, it's alright. An engineer, it's a kind of builder, I s'pose."

Ron still looked confused but didn't express it in fear of angering Hermione again. Mrs. Weasley bustled in happily, hands full with a large tray containing various tea things. She held out a cup for Dudley and Bethany and set the rest of things down so the others could help themselves.

Ginny reached over, but winced, causing Mrs. Weasley to tut at her daughter and give her a cup herself. "Playing with a broken rib, really! The thing of it! Positively ridiculous." Ginny stubbornly ignored her mother and sipped at her tea instead.

Callie wobbled over from the rug she and Vernon had been playing on and plopped down beside Harry's feet who picked her up and set her on his lap. Mrs. Weasley watched this exchange and looked over at Ginny meaningfully, who continued to avoid any eye contact with her mother. Mrs. Weasley threw her hands in the air exasperatedly, and picked up all the dirty dishes to bring to the kitchen. Bethany followed her out to the other room to help.

"Oh, no - no dear!" Mrs. Weasley said as Bethany began to hand wash the dishes. "No, we do it differently over here." She murmured a spell and with a swish from her wand the dishes began to clean themselves - not unlike how they did the other night when Ginny did the same thing.

Bethany mentioned this to Mrs. Weasley who replied, "Did she? And to think when I taught her she claimed she'd have no need of it... well, well." Her warm brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

"But no, no she'd rather chase a flying ball around than have a family." Mrs. Weasley said after a moment of contemplation. She threw down her dishtowel onto the counter and complained to Bethany, "I want more grandchildren! She and Harry would make such beautiful children together, but does she listen? No! She's been playing Quidditch for the past five years, you'd think she's had her fun by now!"

Bethany stayed quiet, not wanting to interfere into matters that did not concern her.

"You know why she did it, don't you?" Mrs. Weasley whispered with an air of confidentiality. Bethany shook her head no, baffled at this strange turn Mrs. Weasley had taken.

"Well, I know why she kept playing, even with a broken rib. Wanted to 'prove' herself, or something just as ridiculous. Doesn't want to be just Harry Potter's wife, but also Ginny Potter - Quidditch player extraordinaire! She's proven herself quite enough, thank you very much! There was no need in the first place, either." Mrs. Weasley huffed.

"And what's so wrong with 'just' being his wife? Being a wife and mother is a wonderful thing to be! But does she listen? No!" Mrs. Weasley turned back to her dishes, now completely oblivious to Bethany's presence, who began to back away out of the kitchen. Every now and then, Mrs. Weasley could be heard tutting and repeatedly muttering, "absolutely ridiculous!"

Later that night, once Dudley and his family returned home, bellies warm and full with good food, Bethany confided in Dudley her one-sided conversation she had with Mrs. Weasley.

Dudley shrugged, "I'm not really all the surprised - Harry told me as much."

"What? Harry knows of Ginny's need to 'prove' herself?" Bethany asked, shocked.

"Well, that he suspected something of the like."

Bethany was quiet for a moment than said, "Well, I think she's wonderful... regardless of what anyone else thinks."

Dudley smiled, "I agree."


	4. The Guest

The Guest

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door. The visitor pounded the door repeatedly, impatient for someone to let her in.

An anxious looking Bethany hurriedly shuffled through the foyer, wrapping her robe more firmly around her waist and peeked tentatively out the window.

At first glance, she could make nothing out of the darkness, but the outline of a figure. Her thoughts raced and was instantly reminded of the stories Harry and Ginny once told her and Dudley about Death Eaters and the horrible acts they committed.

Not one to take chances, Bethany hesitated with bated breath, then quickly flicked the porch light on. Ginny Potter was suddenly exposed under the sudden flood of light. Bethany, after realizing who it was, quickly opened the door and ushered her unanticipated guest in.

"Ginny?" She asked, completely baffled as to why she was here, in her home, so late at night.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry -!" Ginny repeated, fidgeting with her hands. "I didn't mean to, it's so late; I wasn't thinking ...! I didn't know who else to go to."

Bethany took in Ginny's ashen face and ushered her into the kitchen, offering her tea and other various beverages. Ginny refused them all with a solemn shake of the head.

"Are you quite sure? Some water, at least?"

"No, no. Thank you, I'm not thirsty, I assure you..." Ginny replied distractedly.

After a moment of silence, Bethany quietly stepped over to where Ginny stood, leaning against the counter and looking at her feet, and placed a reassuring hand on Ginny's tense shoulder.

"Please, Ginny. You can tell me."

Ginny pursed her lips and glanced up at Bethany for only moment before muttering, "I'm pregnant."

Almost immediately after these words were spoken, she seemed to deflate; apparently relieved to have it off her chest.

Bethany threw up her hands, "Oh, but Ginny - that's wonderful!"

Ginny put her head in her hands and groaned, "But my contract! My contract isn't up yet!"

"Contract?" asked a confused Bethany.

"The Harpies!" She moaned in reply. The truth hit Bethany like a boulder. If it were to get out that Ginny, a professional - not to mention valuable - Quidditch player was with child, it could yield disastrous results. There might be legal implications that could potentially harm Ginny and Harry's financial stability.

"Oh, oh no! How much longer have you got?"

"Two years!" Ginny whined.

"Damn." Bethany said resignedly, which was followed by a sigh from Ginny. She was hoping they'd luck out and only have two more months.

"Well, the only thing you can do at this point is confront your coach, Ginny." Bethany spoke out after a minute of silent contemplation.

Ginny pulled herself up from the floor - she had not realized that she had sat down - and replied, "It's not Gwenog I'm really worried about; this has happened plenty of times before... it's an all-woman league, you see... not all that unique of a situation, if you catch my drift."

Bethany frowned. "Then what could it possibly be, Ginny? A child is a beautiful thing."

Her companion nodded, "Yes, yes I know. Pregnancy is the most wonderful experience... life-changing... completely fantastic, I know." She waved her hand about in a frustrated manner. Bethany smirked in amusement.

Ginny ran a hand through her red locks and replied, "It's Harry."

"What?" Bethany felt that at this point, she just couldn't keep up.

"Harry. I don't know how he is going to react. It was only just recently he retained a steady job - he's always been going about doing this or that in the ministry - now, he has a proper office and everything -!"

"Well, that's great!"

"Yes, it is. But, on top of the fantastic job and all... he also has people answering to him, and the stress is really starting to get to him and everything. Can you imagine if I just pop in and say, 'hey Harry, good going on the job - here's a baby!' He'll have an aneurysm, I know it!"

"Bethany?" A voice called from upstairs. It was soon revealed to be Dudley, who started coming down the stairs with heavy footsteps.

"Yes, darling. I'm here, in the kitchen. We have an unexpected guest."

"Oh, Ginny!" Dudley said with a surprised smile. "Always welcome, always welcome."

Ginny wiped at her eyes, and said, "How are you, Dudley?"

He frowned when he saw her face, "I think the better question is, how are you doing, Ginny?"

She smiled at him and replied, "Not so great, Dud."

He patted her on the back reassuringly before heading towards the fridge for a late night snack.

Bethany rolled her eyes and told him, "Ginny's pregnant, Dudley."

He sputtered over the milk he had been swigging back and stared at the girl in question. "Really?"

She nodded her head.

"Well! Why the gloomy attitude? Some wine, champagne for everyone! Not for you, though, obviously..." He looked pointedly at Ginny.

Ginny picked up her things she had previously put down on the counter and said, "Perhaps we better not celebrate before I tell the man who impregnated me first... the bastard." She muttered the last part to herself, but it did not go unheard by Bethany.

"Oh! Well, after you tell Harry - I'm assuming its Harry - the joyous news, come to our house and we'll celebrate one of these nights."

Ginny laughed and assured him that yes, the father of her unborn child was, in fact, her husband, Harry Potter.

The three of them trooped out down towards the front door, but once they reached the dimly lit hall that led to the front door, Ginny suddenly paused.

She looked at Bethany through worried eyes and asked, "Please, will you... will you come with me?"

Bethany stared at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

"I can't do this on my own. I can't tell him without you there!"

* * *

After a hurried ten minutes, in which Bethany dressed in more appropriate clothes and gathered her purse, the two set off down the driveway.

"Ginny, before you go to your house and inform Harry of something so life changing... may I ask you a question?"

Ginny frowned and turned towards her questioner, "Of course."

"Well, why me? Out of all your friends, why do you want me to be there for you when you tell your husband your with child?"

Ginny was quiet for a moment, which is a rarity in itself, and replied with a self-satisfied air, "Because I like you. You liked me before you knew the full extent of who I was, and we grew close even though we are so different. I enjoy your company, and the people that I know well enough to do something like this with me... Well, both Hermione and Luna have never been pregnant, like you have, and they just wouldn't understand..."

There have only ever been a few instances in which Bethany was truly touched. Once, when she was but eight, her eldest brother gave her the last piece of a truffle she had been eyeing - even though he had purchased it himself with money he earned at the local postage shop. Also, the one time her usually stiff-upper-lipped mother-in-law shared with Bethany; a recipe which happened to be Dudley's favorite meal. Their relationship tended to be strained, due to Petunia's constant neediness for Dudley, and his sudden depreciation for her since he gained a wife.

But at these words that Ginny spoke, Bethany had to hold herself back from bombarding the younger woman with a hug. Instead, she resigned herself to a quick hand squeeze.

Ginny was startled at the touch, but soon smiled in return.

"Here," Ginny pulled Bethany behind the nearest tree and whispered, "We're going to apparate to Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Bethany nodded, wide-eyed to this new word.

"You may... feel some discomfort." Ginny rushed to add before spinning, dragging along Bethany in the process.

By the time they _popped_ in front of the old, majestic brick houses, Bethany felt sick to her stomach. She instantly began to regret coming along. She scanned her surroundings, looking for a plaque that said Number 12. She was unsuccessful to do so, but noticed that she could see both Number 11 and 13; but Number 12 remained invisible.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ginny whispered, "I know, it's not a very pleasant way to travel... I've always preferred to fly, to tell you the truth."

Bethany could understand why.

Ginny quickly murmured something under her breath, which in turn caused the houses labeled Number 11 and 13 to push up against their neighbors - making room for an emerging townhouse.

Bethany stood entranced while Ginny pulled her up the stairs and into her home.

"Ginny? Is that you, love?" Came a deep voice from upstairs. Ginny threw Bethany a terrified stare at the noise; Bethany returned it with a reassuring glance.

"Y-yes, it's me!" Ginny called back, "I have a friend with me."

"Oh?" Harry trooped down the stairs and replied, "At this hour? Why were you out again?"

"I told you, I went out to the store... and I bumped into Bethany!" Just as Ginny announced Bethany's presence, Harry turned the corner into the living room.

"Bethany!" Harry said, eyebrows traveling up towards his hairline. "You bumped into her at the store?" He echoed her, now with a dubious expression.

"Yes, yes..." Ginny said, avoiding his eyes.

Bethany tried to hide her smile, now very amused.

"Where are your bags, then?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

"Erm..." Ginny squirmed.

"Ginny, just tell him." Bethany said, feeling exhausted and just aching to be in bed. She gently nudged Ginny towards Harry. The former threw Bethany a look of utter despair.

Ginny bit her lip while Harry frowned, glancing between the two. "Ginny? Is something wrong?" His eyebrows furrowed in a concerned manner.

"Wrong? No, not... wrong. That's not the right word..."

"Well?" He sighed, rubbing at his forehead.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny bursted out. "You got me pregnant!"

Harry stood there, mouth agape, while Bethany looked back and forth at the two, now staring at one another.

"Really?" He whispered, completely flabbergasted. "H-how?"

Ginny threw him a look that dripped with sarcasm. He soon caught himself, "I- I mean, wow!"

He soon crossed the distance that separated them with two easy steps and hugged her, a look of complete happiness covering his face.

Bethany smiled and soon escorted herself out. It took her a few minutes to realize that she had no idea where she was, but didn't feel the need to intrude on the deliriously happy couple. She pulled out her phone and called the local taxi service and waited, completely content with the night's events.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait, hope this was worth it! What should I write about next? Ideas? **


	5. The Celebration

The Celebration

* * *

Ginny closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Anxiety had been eating at her all day and now was the moment to confront what had been putting her on edge for weeks; informing her family of her pregnancy. Pictures of her brothers faces when they found out flashed throughout Ginny's mind every few minutes which caused her to gnaw at her lip nervously. They were going to kill Harry. Absolutely murder him.

Harry, completely oblivious to his impending doom, smiled down at her and gave her a quick squeeze around the shoulders. "It's going to be fine, love." He pecked her on the top of the head for extra reassurance. She grimaced back up at him in an attempt to smile back.

They opened the door and crossed the threshold into the Burrow. Just then, Mrs. Weasley bustled through the door from the living room and lit up at the sight of them.

"Harry! Ginny!" She bombarded them with a hug that neither of them could escape from.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied warmly.

"Hey, mum." Ginny said just as kindly.

"Oh, come, come! We're all out in the back at the picnic table, enjoying this late summer evening! You two are just in time for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley ushered them at the door and brought up the rear with a levitating huge dish of casserole.

"Look who's finally here! The great and mighty Potters have decided to grace us with their presence!" George mocked, fluttering his hands about in gaiety.

Ginny nudged him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes while replying in a posh voice, "Why yes, darling. Harry and I were finally able to fit you into our _extremely _busy schedules. How fortunate for you, isn't it?"

They all settled in and prepared themselves for another one of Mrs. Weasley fantastic dinners. They were not disappointed.

The family dug in, and happily ate everything that was placed in front of them. And as was custom, Mrs. Weasley served Harry extra servings of everything because, as usual, he was just much too skinny for his own good.

As Mrs. Weasley cleared off all the empty dishes from the table with an easy flick of her wand, Harry cleared his throat importantly. He nudged Ginny with his elbow and rose his eyebrows meaningfully at her multiple times. She pretended to ignore him for as long as possible before eventually succumbing to his efforts with a quick, "fine!" She stood up and placed her napkin on the table in front of her, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

"Excuse me, everyone!" After a few more 'excuse me's' and 'ah-hem's' and 'shut up already's!' Ginny was finally able to get everyone's attention. As they all stared up at her, she pulled Harry up next to her by the arm and said, "We have an announcement."

"You're probably all thinking that this is going to be about a promotion at Harry's job, or another medal at my own profession... but, this is so much better than any of those things. So much more important and special." She took a deep breath and rushed out the words, "Harry and I are... expecting."

There was a moment of confused silence before George shouted, "Expecting what?"

"You know, _expecting_..." Harry and Ginny waited a few more minutes before Harry finally said, exasperated, "A baby! We're expecting a baby!"

After this was absorbed by everyone, Ginny had never known such chaos. She was kissed so fast and furiously on the cheek that she barely had time to recognize whose lips belonged to whom. She was hugged and thrown around so much that she actually began to worry for the safety of the baby. After a good twenty minutes of cheering, everyone began to calm down. Young Victorie had come up to the couple and asked if this meant another cousin.

"Yes it does, Vicky. A new baby cousin!" Ginny told her, which yielded smiling results from the beautiful, young child. Behind her, she could hear Charlie, George and Bill giving Harry a hard time while Ron sounded on the fence about the whole thing. Yes, it's his sister that his best friend got knocked up, but... it's also his best friend. Ginny laughed at his dilemma.

"Cool it, boys." Ginny walked up to them. "Harry never took advantage of me, nor would he ever. In fact, I think on most occasions I was the one taking advantage of him." They smiled at one another and Ginny winked up at him. The pure revulsion that was etched onto all of her brothers faces was worth it.

Hermione took Ginny aside and Ginny her own good news. "Ron and I are engaged!"

Ginny's jaw dropped, "Finally!"

"I know!' She showed Ginny her ring which she had put a disillusionment charm on it so as to disguise it as an ordinary ring, not an engagement ring.

After _ooing _and _ahhing_ over the diamond, Ginny asked Hermione why not announce the good news?

"Oh, we were going to, but I think we'll wait another night because we don't want to overshadow your own wonderful news. A baby, Ginny! How fantastic! Did you see your mothers face? Absolutely ecstatic."

Ginny put a hand on her mouth and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to - I didn't know - ! How horrible!"

Hermione waved this away, "Don't worry. I think Ron's quite relieved. We should wait a little anyways. You know how he is..." She rolled her eyes and the two women laughed giddily.

* * *

"Ginevra, how beautiful you look. Positively glowing!" Said a distant aunt Ginny had no recollection of. But, she smiled politely and replied her thanks. After the old bat had finally left, Ginny leaned over and mumbled to Harry, "What does that even mean? Glowing? Do I have a bunch of candles attached to my face, or something?"

Harry laughed, "No, I don't believe so. Not that I can see, anyway. Ginny, it's a compliment. And you are, you know... Glowing." He blushed and looked down at his feet before looking away. Ginny grinned to herself and continued to greet her guests who filtered into their house, Grimmauld Place.

Finally, a face Ginny had been aching to see for weeks, arrived. Luna looked luminescent in a way, completely ignorant of everything around her yet keen to find out more about those such surroundings. She was wearing pink. So much pink Ginny had to look away from her friend every so often because the image was just so overwhelming.

"I like your feather, Luna." Ginny said, gesturing to the pink feather that stuck out of Luna's giant hat at an awkward angle. Every few minutes a person would get poked somewhere in the face when the happened to walk past.

Luna fingered at it distractedly before murmuring, "Yes, it's a quite fascinating feather. It came from a Shrinkled Feathered-Fearie. Quite extraordinary creatures. They have the illusion of a bird, but underneath all of their coral-colored feathers is a little fearie. They have magical restoring powers..." She drifted off dreamily.

"Oh? And did you get this feather from one of those Shriveled... Freathery-thingies?"

Luna readjusted her dress and said, "No, unfortunately not. I bought it from a cart in Diagon Alley... best buy I've ever made. The man selling it said that the one I had bought is very unique because it is protective of whoever owns it." Ginny suspected that this man had fooled Luna... but if Luna didn't mind, she didn't either. Luna plucked it from her hat and presented it to Ginny in a vague way. "Here, it's a present for your newborn."

Ginny waved it away politely, "Oh, no no, I couldn't Luna! It's yours!"

"I bought it the same day I got your letter with your invitation for your babyshower... it's a sign!" Luna's periwinkle blue eyes widened at the thought and held it out to Ginny once more. Ginny accepted it, touched.

"Put it over the baby's crib and it will serve as a protective source." Luna drifted away to dance in her usual odd fashion. Ginny watched her, and it took a moment for Ginny to realize that no music was actually playing.

"Ginny? Hi!" Came a voice from behind. Bethany and Dudley ushered themselves around the many people and made their way to where Ginny was standing.

"Hey! Did Harry let you in?"

Dudley hugged her whilst Bethany pecked her on the cheek. "Yes, yes. We already offered him our congratulations. How are you, dear?" Asked an excited Bethany.

"Wonderful. I'm feeling wonderful." And it was true. Surrounded by her loved ones in a time of such peace was the most fantastic feeling Ginny had ever felt... right behind kissing Harry for the first time.

"Do you know the sex yet? Boy or girl?" Bethany asked anxiously.

Ginny shook her head, smiling. "No, we're leaving it as a surprise. It's absolutely killing poor Harry, though."

"Well, keep him guessing, Ginny." Dudley winked.

"She always does, Big D." Harry said, as he came over and draped an arm around Ginny. He gestured at the feather in Ginny's hand. "What's that?"

"A present from Luna."

"Oh." He observed it for a moment before asking, "Is it infested with nargles or something?"

Ginny lightly hit him on the arm and said, "You know Luna would never give us such a thing! They get in your head and make you mind all fuzzy!"

Bethany and Dudley held looks of confusion during this exchange.

"Oh, of course! You two have never met Luna, have you?" Ginny said.

The couple shook their heads. "No, I don't believe so..." Dudley drifted off.

Without a moment's hesitation Ginny called out Luna's name into the crowd. A large pink hat started coming over and it was soon revealed that Luna was underneath it.

"Hello, I'm Dudley, and this is my wife, Bethany." Dudley said politely while holding out his hand for a handshake. Luna took his hand and began to examine it.

"You're... Harry's cousin, I believe?" She said in a dreamy voice.

"Yes. Has he spoken of me or something? How do you know this?"

"No. Never has said anything. It's in the face. And your hands are similar..."

Dudley took back his hand and said uncomfortably, "Yes, well..."

Harry held back a laugh and said, "Yes, Luna. He's my mother's sister's son."

Bethany's eyebrows were up to her hairline by the end of the conversation. Luna eventually drifted off once more and was again in her own world.

"Luna Lovegood, everyone!" Ginny said, happily. "She's a bit much, but the best of a friend a person could ever ask for."

Harry nodded in agreement. Bethany and Dudley went to get some refreshments but asked if Ginny or Harry wanted anything before they left.

Harry and Ginny shook their heads. They were content. Very content.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm experiencing major writers block. Any ideas? Keep the reviews coming, they encourage me to keep going. :)**

**I decided that the chapter was a bit bland, so added a bit more today. **


End file.
